


【璧花】惩戒

by Alexeievic



Category: no suggestion
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeievic/pseuds/Alexeievic
Kudos: 4





	【璧花】惩戒

“脱吧。”  
“真的要脱呀？”  
“当然要脱，不然怎么玩下去。”  
一副慵懒姿势躺在软塌里的男人，挑着眉，一脸戏谑。  
花无谢见连城璧一点也没有松懈的样子，硬着头皮解开了腰带，扯下外套扔在脚边。  
连城璧嘴角开始翘起，毫不掩饰他看好戏的神情。  
花无谢瘪着嘴，不情不愿的磨蹭，内心委屈到了极点，尤其看到连城璧那张贱兮兮的脸，又生出一股火气窜上心头，却不好发作，只好脸色青一阵红一阵。  
连城璧看着好笑，铁了心不打算绕过他，故意高声咳嗽了几下，提醒他加快动作。花无谢心想我别扭个什么呀，又不是第一次被他看，真是没气量，于是他哼唧一声，脚一跺，三下五除二把剩下的衣服扒个精光摔在地上。然后就这么光着身子挑衅似的抱着胳膊，睥睨起连城璧来。  
“好啦，都脱完了。”  
连城璧支起身子，从上到下打量了一遍，幽幽开口：“转一圈看看。”  
花无谢正欲发火，转念一想不甘就此示弱，于是大大方方的，松了双手，故作姿态的转了两圈，“连大人还满意么？小的要冻死啦。”  
“呵~”连城璧是受不住耍滑头的花无谢，屋里虽然放了好大的暖炉，但深秋的气候确实凉飕飕的，连城璧沉声喝道：“还不快过来。”  
花无谢皮笑肉不笑的嘻嘻两声：“连大人真好！”白花花的身子就这样跨坐上去，伏在连城璧身上取暖，在人怀里舒服的嘤嘤。  
这算哪门子的惩罚！  
连城璧不满的往坐在自己腿上的肉臀上轻轻拍了两拍，清脆的声音在寂静无人的大屋里格外响亮。  
“忘记自己该干嘛了？”  
“不敢不敢，小的不敢。”在臀上的力道显然是没有重到发疼的却隐隐生出若有似无的酥麻感，花无谢浑身一哆嗦，更加抱紧了连城璧，埋进人脖颈的小脑袋动来动去。  
连城璧被蹭的有些迷乱，定了定神，用力揉了揉腿上扭来扭去的两瓣臀肉，“你还有什么不敢的。”  
“不敢啦不敢啦，连大人凶巴巴的，小的哪儿敢。”花无谢说的凄凄惨惨，两只大眼睛眨巴眨巴，配上楚楚可怜的神情，真真令人怜惜。  
连城璧可招架不住，隐隐燥热起来，花无谢嘟嘴扮怜的脸蛋又近在眼前，惩罚似的堵上去，狠狠的将两瓣水润红艳的唇含在自己嘴里吮吸和研磨，然后撬开了牙关勾住了花无谢的舌头交缠起来。  
“呜呜~~唔~~~”  
花无谢被扣住了后脑勺，强势的吻急切又粗暴，花无谢只能从喉间溢出一丝呻吟，连涎水都来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角流了出来。  
“哎呀~”花无谢终于被放开，晕乎乎的叹了叹，低晃着脑袋喘气，眼神迷离起来。连城璧搂着花无谢抵了抵他的额头，贴着他的唇说道：“无谢今日要做什么？”  
“要......”花无谢长长的睫毛上下煽动，扫在连城璧脸上，细细的触感跟饶痒痒似的，支吾了一会，泄气答：“今日要讨连大人欢心才好。”  
“嗯，乖无谢。”连城璧笑笑。  
花无谢伏在连城璧身上，往下压了压，连城璧索性送了手，任由自己松散的靠在塌背上，迎合花无谢凑上来的吻。花无谢没那么用力，轻轻柔柔的在连城璧嘴里闯。一边尽力的吻着，一边伸了双手去探连城璧的身下，自己张了腿腾出位置，隔着衣服毫无章法的揉了按，按了揉，成功把连城璧弄的欲火焚身，始作俑者得意的笑出声，没想自己根本也好不到哪儿去，暴露在外的那根小东西早已立了起来。  
花无谢低头看了看，觉得不公平，于是气恼的也扒掉了连城璧的衣服，连城璧逗笑道：“然后呢？”  
“哼！”花无谢扑上去压着连城璧一顿乱亲，亲到脖子，锁骨，亲到胸口，学着连城璧平时的动作，咬住他一边的乳头玩弄，另一边也用手去捏。身下和连城璧都是光溜溜的，紧紧贴在一起摩擦，立起来的东西也互相抵在各自的小腹上。  
“璧璧，你这样...”花无谢气血上头，呼吸急促起来，平时享受惯了连城璧的服侍，几乎是本能的抓起连城璧的手放上去，指引他为自己揉捏。连城璧很听话的照做，花无谢舒爽得呻吟出声，忘了刚才亲吻的动作，雾眼朦朦的低着头看着两人交接的地方，一片淫靡。  
“唔嗯，嗯啊~~璧璧很会....”花无谢酥软下来，趴在连城璧肩头浑身打颤的哼哼，没一会儿忽然收紧了神经，往连城璧肩头狠狠一咬，哆哆嗦嗦的泄满了连城璧一手。  
花无谢抱紧了连城璧的肩膀，粗粗的换气。  
“舒服了？”连城璧还握着花无谢那刚刚泄过的东西，逗弄着。  
“嗯。”花无谢诚实的回道，他稍稍抬起臀部，抓了连城璧那还在自己东西上使坏的手伸到后面，红着脸说道：“璧璧，你帮我，嗯唔...”  
连城璧自然是配合的，正好就着手里的黏液往臀缝里探去。花无谢又抬高了些方便连城璧动作，上半身全靠在连城璧身上，屁股翘的老高。连城璧坏笑着，手上的动作却是徘徊在露出的穴口周边揉揉按按。  
花无谢早经不住这般，难耐的扭动着臀去寻着那作乱的手指，“璧璧，璧璧...”  
“嗯？”连城璧无视他显而易见的意图，故作疑问。  
“你，你，你进去嘛~~”  
非要等人说出羞耻的话来，才缓缓的伸进去一根指头，在里面搅弄。小穴像是等待了很久，一下子就吸进去咬住，连城璧低喝了一声，缓缓的抽动起来。  
“快些，还要，再，再多....啊...”  
花无谢的孟浪之语，惹得连城璧也气血翻涌，急切的又加了两根手指进去各种抠挖和摁压，小穴被刺激的分泌了很多黏液顺着肠道流出，花无谢臀下变得一片泥泞，又因为翘在空中，一滴一滴的滴到了地上。  
“嗯唔，嗯啊，璧璧，可以了，可以了。”花无谢失了神智，穴口处堆积起无限的空虚和酥麻，渴望被占满的欲念冲上了头顶。偏偏连城璧又是个不听话的，只手指进进出出的抽插着。  
花无谢没了耐心，把自己的手背过去抽出连城璧在小穴里搅弄的手，另一只手撑在连城璧肩上直起身子，然后向下握住了连城璧硬得发烫的那根壮大，往自己穴口里送。  
连城璧呼吸一窒，看花无谢握住自己的硕大抵在了他湿润的臀口，慢慢往下坐。花无谢仰着头凭着感觉往下压着臀部，一边毫不遮掩的呻吟着，一边一寸一寸的将连城璧硕大的欲望挤进去。连城璧也开始喘着粗气，双手掐了花无谢的腰部往下带。  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
花无谢是腰腿都软了没撑住，一下子坐了下去，将连城璧整根都压进去了！私密处严实缝合的嵌合在一起，两个人都爽的头皮发麻。没入的那瞬间，肠道被撑开到褶皱都被抚平的饱胀感给了花无谢极大的愉悦，但下一刻身下又传来极大的酥痒之感，想要被狠狠蹂躏。  
“无谢~~”连城璧也好不到哪儿去，他掐住了花无谢的腰身，带着他开始上下抽动，湿润的穴口起到了很好的润滑作用，抽插很是顺利。  
“啊嗯，啊啊啊，嗯啊啊啊.....”有连城璧的协助，加上花无谢自己抬动臀部，抽插的动作愈来愈快速而猛烈，两个人都沉浸在这令人舒爽得律动中。  
花无谢浪叫了好一阵，前端积累的快感就要到临界处，律动的速度也不自觉的越来越快，可体内那根抽动的东西还坚挺的坚持着，花无谢忽然抽了些空不服气起来，于是咬牙坚持，呻吟也变得隐忍。  
连城璧忽然托住了花无谢的双臀站了起来，就这样一动，两人的连接处又有了前所未有的接触。  
“啊啊啊！”花无谢环住了连城璧的脖子大叫一声，两腿也不由自主的夹紧了连城璧的腰部，恍然间还没明白发生了什么，就被连城璧抱着往床边走。  
花无谢也是一个成年男子，重量也不小，就这样挂在连城璧身上，每走一步就上下颠簸一下，颠一下就带来一种新奇的感觉，各种感觉交织，原本就快要登顶的闸口根本防守不住，还没等连城璧靠近床，花无谢便紧紧搂着连城璧抖着肩膀射了出来。  
连城璧揉了揉手掌里的两瓣肉臀，寻着花无谢的嘴去啄，笑道：“呵，还说要跟我比，嗯？自己都先射了两回了哦。”  
花无谢高cao后的意识还混沌着，听了这话又委屈的啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，沾湿了的两片睫毛扑闪扑闪，“我，我，我...”了半天说不出别的话。  
连城璧一下子心软的不行，轻轻将他放到床上，温言软语哄着，细细舔着挂满了花无谢小脸的泪痕。  
“璧璧，璧璧”花无谢重复的念着连城璧的名字，像只讨好的小猫，挠的连城璧心痒痒，还留在花无谢体内的那欲根愈加粗壮了起来。  
花无谢惊呼一声，睁着大大的泪眼看着连城璧，然后嘻嘻一笑，翻身把连城璧压到身下，变成了脐橙的姿势。  
“无谢？”  
“说了今天我来嘛~”花无谢动动臀调整好姿势，然后双手撑在连城璧腰部两侧的床板上，开始卖力的摇摆起来，“璧璧，舒服吗，无谢做的好吗？”  
“无谢很棒！”  
花无谢被连城璧的肯定鼓舞了，更加用力的摇动胯部，摇到床板发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。  
“啊嗯，嗯唔~~~啊啊啊，璧璧，不行了，好累呀，璧璧啊，嗯嗯嗯~~~”  
“无谢，就快了，继续！”  
“呜呜呜~~~”花无谢不服气的加快动作，不想自己的东西又立了起来。  
连城璧感觉还差一点，见花无谢实在是累，一个不忍心便立起身子，将花无谢压到，双腿撑到两边，开始狠狠的操干起来。  
连城璧发起狠来，比花无谢自己可猛烈多了，花无谢被这突然的转变又激得高昂的叫起来。连城璧狠狠抽插了几十下后终于开了闸，一大股滚烫被灌进了花无谢肠道深处。  
花无谢累极了，摊在床上除了眨眨眼睛，什么也不想动。连城璧伏在花无谢身上喘了一会气，才抽出身来收拾。  
“怎么还这幅样子？”连城璧看花无谢嘴巴还瘪着，眼睛委屈的眨了一眨。  
“今天又是输给璧璧的一天。”花无谢小声的嘟囔。  
连城璧听完笑着抚摸花无谢有些凌乱的长发，玩味的说道：“那要不要再来一次。”  
“呀！不了不了！”花无谢赶紧拒绝，翻了个身背对着连城璧，继续嘟囔：“待会儿城玉回来了又要罚我。”  
说曹操，曹操就到。此时连城玉正好办完事回来，一进屋就闻到一股淫靡的气息，走进里屋，看到连城璧和花无谢光溜溜的裹在一条被子下，眼色立马沉下来。  
“哥，你还真是会挑时候回。”连城璧挑着眉看向连城玉。  
“城玉，你回来啦！”花无谢窜出来，露出遍布吻痕的半截身子。  
“嗯。”连城玉眯起眼睛瞧着花无谢，以及躺在床上懒得起身的弟弟连城璧，“谁允许你们背着我偷乐的！”  
“啧~~”连城璧故意看了看花无谢。  
“城，城玉，是璧璧，都是璧璧.....”花无谢不管三七二十一全推给连城璧。  
“花无谢，我看你是皮痒了，嗯？”连城璧又去掐住他的腰，在他腰窝上的软肉上揉捏，花无谢痒的扭动身子乱躲。  
“城玉，城玉救我。”  
连城玉走过去坐到床边，将花无谢捞到自己怀里，从背后裹住。连城璧嘴角上扬倾过身来，两个人面对面将花无谢夹在中间。连城璧挑衅的看着连城玉，一只手指卷起花无谢的一小戳头发转了转，怜爱的看着花无谢：“哥你不知道，今天无谢多主动，多诱人。”  
“你闭嘴！”花无谢挣扎着，却发现身体被连城玉死死按在怀里动不得，“城，城玉哥哥？”  
“无谢真是不令人省心呢。”连城玉低下头，吻了吻怀里不安的小脸蛋，“是不是该让城玉哥哥也罚一罚才好。”  
“唔~城玉哥哥~~罚我吧~~”花无谢闭了眼睛，放弃抵抗。  
“乖无谢。”连城玉温柔的吻他的眉尖。  
“无谢，那我怎么办呢？”连城璧抬起他腿从脚踝吻上去。  
“唔~~”花无谢睁开眼睛，迷茫的眨巴两下，看向连城玉。  
“嗯？”连城玉歪头嗯了一声，“无谢想怎么样呢？”  
“城玉哥哥，璧璧~~呜呜呜，一起罚我吧~~~”


End file.
